


It Won't Come to That

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [41]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Nervousness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'hoping not to be caught' kiss prompt.~“If anyone saw you kissing a Schnee, they’d probably implode.” Weiss mumbles, her cheeks tinted red, and Ilia nearly spits out her drink.





	It Won't Come to That

“If anyone saw you kissing a Schnee, they’d probably implode.” Weiss mumbles, her cheeks tinted red, and Ilia nearly spits out her drink.

“Why-” Ilia cuts herself off, shaking her head quickly, “Why the hell do you think that?”

“You’re a faunus.” Weiss says, “And the things my father has done to the faunus are fairly well known.”

Ilia stares at her for a moment, “They won’t care. Even if they did, I’ve never cared what other people thought.”

“I know, I just...” Weiss sighs, “I just don’t want people to look at you differently because of me.”

Ilia smiles, “It’d be worth it to have you here.”

Ilia takes Weiss’ hand gently, and uses it to pull her forward into a quick kiss. She pulls away with a grin, noting the dazed expression on the ex-heiress’ face. “No one would see us anyway,” Ilia adds, motioning to the empty seats in the restaurant they’re in, “You don’t need to worry about my image, Weiss. People don’t even really know who I am. To them, I’m just the one who fixes stuff.”

Weiss is still frowning, so Ilia follows her statements with, “Unless... you don’t want people to know-”

“It’s not that I don’t care about you.” Weiss says firmly, confirming Ilia’s suspicions, “No one... _knows_ about me yet, and I want them to find out from me, not some random tabloid.”

Ilia nods, “Now _that_ , I understand.” she smiles, “And I totally respect that. I’ll be there for you, you know, until you’re ready.”  
  


“Thank you, Ilia.” Weiss whispers, squeezing her hand gently. The white-haired woman then glances around, confirming that they’re alone before leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend again. 

“I’d wait forever for you.” Ilia says as they part, and Weiss smiles.

“I’ll tell them whenever I get the chance,” she says, “It won’t come to that.”


End file.
